Gold Paladin
"Gold Paladin" (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary, and introduced in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf alongside Narukami. In the lore, the leader of this clan is Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. The clan also has seven notable troops, known concurrently as the Gold Paladin Corps, as well as the Liberation army, and the wielders of the Bluish Flame Armaments from the past. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, the Knights of the Sun are a notable troop lead by their charismatic commander, known for his exceptional intelligence and security prowess. Playstyle After both the Royal Paladins and the Shadow Paladins were sealed away in the events leading to the War of Liberation, the Gold Paladins were created by the remaining members of the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans. Naturally, the Gold Paladin's playstyle is a combination of its progenitors'. Some units gain benefits from having a high number of rear-guards or give rear-guards high amounts of power (such as Ezel and the Liberators), while others retire their owner's rear-guards to activate their effects (such as Spectral Duke Dragon and the Bluish Flame group of the Liberators). Originally, Gold Paladin's ability to superior call was restricted to one card from the top deck. Counting a few previous cards, this was further expanded upon in Legion Mate, where the new effects allow the player to search the top three to five cards of their deck and chose one from among them to superior call. This ability later becomes the main playstyle of Gold Paladin in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, specifically with the Gurguit archetype, that also gives power to their units using the keyword "Unite". The clan can also superior call units from the deck into the guardian circle. Background Who are the Gold Paladin? Originally a rag-tag team of creatures who would normally be sworn enemies, brought together by the threat of annihilation, this clan has become a disciplined army of the United Sanctuary. Wielding the power of light in one hand and the power of darkness in the other, the Gold Paladin will defend the Sanctuary to the finish. ---- What is the Shadow Paladin Investigation Unit? A faction of the Gold Paladin created to investigate reports of havoc being wreaked by the Shadow Paladin, specifically the clique led by the nefarious Claret Sword Dragon. Led by Gurguit, one of the Gold Paladin's strongest, the unit arrested many Shadow Paladin within in a short period of time. However, this made Gurguit the target of Claret Sword Dragon. ---- What is Gold Paladin? ''(Card of the Day 7th March 2016)'' It is the Second Regular Army of the Holy Nation "United Sanctuary". In the past, it was established as the coalition of the Holy Knightly Order and the Shadow Knightly Order to liberate the sealed heroes. After the war, the knights of shadow, having liberated the Hero of Darkness, parted company with Gold Paladin, and Gold Paladin was reorganized into the Second Regular Army under the command of the King of Knights, and came to modern times. Their major missions are securing and protecting borders with contact with the neighbouring nations, holding investigation and expedition in the neighbouring nations, and relaying messages to the capital. ---- The Disassembly of the Investigation Unit, and the Establishment of the New Troop Some time before the end of the civil war caused by "Shadow Paladin", the Special Investigation Unit was disassembled due to the severe injuries suffered by the captain, "Gurguit". Nevertheless, the achievement the Investigation Unit had made so far, and the high reputation of Gurguit, led to the decision of establishing a new troop centered around Gurguit. As the troop has just been established, its name hasn't been decided yet, but people call its members "Knights of the Sun" from the features of their armament. By the way, the troop received high expectation as the members are young elites, but they could not make achievement as expected, and the troop's reputation has been dropping gradually. It is rumoured that the disassembly of the new troop is being examined. What will the mentally stressed Gurguit become--- Known/Notable Fighters *Aichi Sendou (Former) *Ren Suzugamori (Former) *Takuto Tatsunagi *Olivier Gaillard *Yuya Karasumori (Former) *Taiyou Asukawa Sets containing Gold Paladin cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (10 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (14 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (18 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (27 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (22 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (16 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (8 cards) *G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs (15 cards) Extra Booster Sets *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (9 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf (18 cards) *Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary (17 cards) *Trial Deck 16: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set 2012 Blue *Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames *Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary Start Decks *G Start Deck 2: Knight of the Sun (19 Cards) Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2013 (5 cards) *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (3 cards) Movie Booster Sets *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (9 cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Archetypes/Sub-clans *Alfred *Blaster *Bluish Flame *Ezel *Gancelot *Garmore *Gurguit *Liberator *Raging *Rising List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 *Air Raid Lion (Critical) (High Beast) *Angelic Liberator (Angel) *Aquamarine Lion, Shyte (High Beast) *Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Ascendant Liberator, Barbtruc (Critical) (Human) *Bashhgal (High Beast) *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) *Coongal (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) *Curable Angel (Heal) (Angel) *Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) *Daybreak Liberator, Muron (Stand) (Giant) *Discerning Appraiser, Donnelly (Draw) (Gnome) *Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) (Elf) *Elixir Liberator (With Ability) (Heal) (Elf) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) *Explorer of Good News (Draw) (Human) *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) *Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido (Human) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Flower Gardener (Sylph) *Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) *Fortune Liberator (Stand) (Sylph) *Genius Liberator, Waltimell (Human) *Gigantech Ringer (Stand) (Giant) *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) *Great Wish Liberator, Esus (Critical) (Sylph) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) *Holy Squire, Enide (Human) *Imperative Owl (Stand) (High Beast) *Ketchgal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (Human) *Koronagal Liberator (High Beast) *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand) (Giant) *Liberator, Lucky Charmy (Draw) (High Beast) *Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) *Naapgal Liberator (Heal) (High Beast) *Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea (Heal) (Sylph) *Peeping Rabbit (Draw) (High Beast) *Pharmacy Witch (Heal) (Elf) *Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand) (Human) *Riding Rookie (Sylph) *Rising Lionet (High Beast) *Runebau (Stand) (High Beast) *Rustless Knight of Speed Attack (Critical) (Human) *Scarface Lion (Critical) (High Beast) *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria (Human) *Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) *Sparkling Flash Glint Knight (Critical) (Human) *Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) *Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) *Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla (Critical) (Human) *Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Liberator (High Beast) *Wise Thought Liberator, Jurron (Stand) (Giant) *Yearning Liberator, Arum (Human) Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) *After-glow Liberator, Belinus (Human) *Banagal Liberator (High Beast) *Barcgal Liberator (High Beast) *Blackmane Witch (Human) *Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) *Blessing Owl (High Beast) *Boardgal Liberator (High Beast) *Butterfly Liberator, Korderia (Human) *Charjgal (High Beast) *Chasegal Liberator (High Beast) *Chikgal Liberator (High Beast) *Coolgal (High Beast) *Cresgal (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell (Human) *Dawning Knight, Gorboduc (Human) *Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle (Human) *Dexxgal (High Beast) *Disciple of Pain (Elf) *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (Human) *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois (Human) *Future Liberator, Llew (Human) *Guiding Falcony (Elf) *Halo Liberator, Mark (Human) *Halo Shield, Mark (Human) *Holy Mage of the Gale (Human) *Holy Mage, Alessia (Elf) *Holy Mage, Bryderi (Elf) *Holy Mage, Candace (Elf) *Holy Mage, Connor (Elf) *Holy Mage, Irena (Elf) *Holy Mage, Lavinia (Elf) *Invitation Liberator, Rud (Human) *Jumping Street Knight (Human) *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) *Knight of Morning Light, Horsa (Human) *Knight of Morning Shadow, Kimarcus (Human) *Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus (Human) *Knight of Passion, Torre (Human) *Knight of Red Day, Runo (Human) *Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (Human) *Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant (Human) *Ladybug Cavalry (Sylph) *Liberator, Bright Bicorn (High Beast) *Liberator, Dulcet Archer (Elf) *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Liberator, Holy Acolyte(Human) *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre (Human) *Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) *Little Battler, Tron (Giant) *Little Liberator, Marron (Giant) *Lucky Sign Rabbit (High Beast) *May Rain Liberator, Bruno (Human) *Papilugal (High Beast) *Physical Force Liberator, Zorron (Giant) *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) *Player of the Holy Harp, Nimane (Human) *Pomerugal Liberator (High Beast) *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) *Rebellion Liberator, Polyus (Human) *Sacred Twin Beast, White Lion (High Beast) *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer (Human) *Shield Knight of the Clouds (Human) *Silver Fang Witch (Human) *Sleimy (High Beast) *Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere (Human) *Sunrise Unicorn (High Beast) *Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey (Human) *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine (Human) *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia (Human) *War-horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) *Waving Owl (High Beast) *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan (Elf) Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight (Human) *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) *Blaster Blade Liberator (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blue Axe Knight, Taliesin (Giant) *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist (Human) *Boulder Smashing Knight, Segwarides (Giant) *Braygal (High Beast) *Bullrgal (High Beast) *Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood (Human) *Charging Chariot Knight (Human) *Citation Liberator, Heli (Human) *Dolgal Liberator (High Beast) *Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel (Human) *Fhamgal (High Beast) *Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) *Gigantech Commander (Giant) *Hantgal Liberator (High Beast) *History Liberator, Merron (Giant) *Holy Mage, Elio (Elf) *Holy Mage, Maraine (Elf) *Holy Mage, Pwyll (Elf) *Holy Mage, Rossa (Elf) *Knight of Autumn Light, Regan (Human) *Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (Human) *Knight of Daylight, Kinarius (Human) *Knight of Evening Glow, Capoir (Human) *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir (Human) *Knight of New Sun, Catillus (Human) *Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion (Human) *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) *Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore (Human) *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) *Knight of the Faint Sun, Marcia (Human) *Knight of the Remaining Sun, Henrinus (Human) *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten (Human) *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Holy Wizard (Human) *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator, Stiletto Hawk (High Beast) *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos (Human) *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Giant) *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (Human) *Lop Ear Shooter (Human) *Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) *Master of Pain (Elf) *Mastigal (High Beast) *Mertgal Liberator (High Beast) *Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo (Human) *Nalegal Liberator (High Beast) *Oath Liberator, Aglovale (Human) *Overcast Liberator, Geraint (Human) *Pikgal (High Beast) *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) *Providence Strategist (Human) *Provision Liberator, Caradocus (Human) *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin (Elf) *Regulation Liberator, Aglovale (Human) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) *Sacred Twin Beast, Black Lion (High Beast) *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet (Human) *Shower Liberator, Trahern (Human) *Sleygal Sword (High Beast) *Sword Principle Liberator, Magnus (Human) *Taciturn Liberator, Brennius (Human) *Unbending Liberator, Keredic (Human) *Wing Blader Knight (Human) *Zoigal Liberator (High Beast) *Zoom Down Eagle (High Beast) Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed (Human) *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) *Bladecross Lion (High Beast) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (Human) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core (Cosmo Dragon) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare (Cosmo Dragon) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dawnngal (High Beast) *Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Divinity Lancer Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Fervor Liberator, Cadven (Human) *Gigantech Crusher (Giant) *Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) *Gigantech Pillar Fighter (Giant) *Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (Human) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Human) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) *Guutgal (High Beast) *Holy Edge Knight (Human) *Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) *Imposing Liberator, Danner (Human) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard (Human) *Knight of Compassionate Light, Bradott (Human) *Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) *Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) *Knight of Teaching, Judon (Human) *Knight of the Scorching Sun, Arvirarkus (Human) *Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Liberator, Burning Blow (Giant) *Liberator, Feather Lion (High Beast) *Liberator, Gigantech Anger (Giant) *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Human) *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Elf) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (Human) *Locus Liberator, Asclepius (Giant) *Lofty Head Lion (High Beast) *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) *Murasame Liberator, Coil (Human) *Muungal (High Beast) *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (Human) *Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) *Raven-haired Ezel (Human) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Ceryneia (High Beast) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors (Human) *Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) *Spear-line Liberator, Marius (Human) *Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis (Human) *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (Human) *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant (Human) *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux (Human) *Veteran Knight, Danvallo (Human) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Human) Grade 4 *Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel (Human) *Bluish Flame True Liberator, Holy Flame (Cosmo Dragon) *Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell (Human) *Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare (High Beast) *Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Golden Dragon, Ray Breath Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Golden Dragon, Rising Shine Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Golden Dragon, Spearcross Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Golden Knight of Incandescence, Ebraucus (Human) *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore (Human) *Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit (Human) *Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia (Elf) *Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit (Human) Trivia *Many of the cards in this clan are based on characters in Arthurian legends. *Prior to Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Gold Paladin had the most cards capable of unlocking. **They were eventually surpassed by Link Joker, who started using "unlock" as a major part of their strategy in G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah. *Gold Paladin is one of 13 clans which do not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Gold Paladin